Discussione forum:Divertimento/@comment-11128654-20131005142204/@comment-11128654-20141229201731
Voglio conoscere chi monta i trailer alla Disney! Per due anni di fila sono riusciti a fare dei trailer orribili per dei film FANTASTICI! Ebbene sì, voglio parlarvi di Big Hero 6. Finalmente sono riuscito a vederlo e...ricordate quando dissi che sarebbe dovuto essere migliore di Frozen per contrastare Dragon Trainer 2? Ebbene...Lo è! Per chi non si fosse documentato a riguardo, eccovi un piccolissimo riassunto: Il film è ambientato in una cttà che è un misto tra San Francisco e Tokyo, che si chiama, in maniera assi originale San Fransokyo. Il quattordicenne Hiro Hamada è un giovane appassionato di robotica che, influenzato dal fratello Tadashi, studente di robotica all'università della città e creatore del robo-infermiere Baymax,decide di tentare di essere ammesso anch'egli alla facoltà nonostante la giovane età e per questo costruisce, in occasione di una fiera della scienza al campus, dei microbot, piccole unità robotiche comandate con il pensiero, che combinati tra loro possono svolgere qualunque lavoro. Hiro ottiene l'occasione di frequentare la facoltà, ma un evento terribile cambierà per sempre la sua vita... Non voglio fare spoiler ma secondo me la trama è stupenda, ed il film, nonostante la sua atmosfera molto veloce e frenetica, trova il tempo di affrontare tematiche importanti con la giusta profondità. I colpi di scena non sono proprio sconvolgenti (personalmente avevo già capito chi fosse il cattivo) ma il modo in cui tutto avviene mi ha lasciato pienamente soddisfatto. I comprimari di Hiro, cioè GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon e Fred sono caratterizzati in un modo ottimo e, nonostante non abbiano un approfondimento enorme (anche se stranamente quello che sembra più macchietta è quello che viene approfondito di più) offrono una varietà di caratteri ottimali e soprattutto Baymax è semplicemente fantastico: nei trailer mi sembrava solo un irritante spalla comica (alla Olaf per indenderci) mentre oltre ad essere molto divertente sia nelle situazioni di comicità slapstick che nelle gag un po' più elaborate, ha anche un'importanza e una sviluppo degni di un protagonista umano. Ma no, non è il solito clichè del robot che impara a comportarsi come un umano, Baymax si comporta sempre secondo le sue direttive, tanto che in una scena in cui esse vengono alterate si trasforma in un qualcosa di completamente diverso dal personaggio dolce delle scene precedenti. Infine Yokai, l'uomo con la maschera kabuki (non è uno spoiler, Yokai è il nome del suo personaggio) è un cattivo di grande presenza scenica. Dal punto di vista tecnico è qualcosa di eccllente, anche superiore agli standard Pixar: San Fransokyo, con il suo stile architettonico a metà tra le grandi metropoli Americane e Giapponesi e gli elementi tipici delle antiche costruzione orientali, ha un colpo d'occhio splendido i personaggi sono costruiti in maniera splendida (si potrebbero contare i capelli di Hiro da quanto sono fatti bene). Il sonoro è fantastico: pur non essendo un musical, e per tanto provvisto di una tracklist decisamente ridotta rispetto a molti altri Classici, quasi (e quel "quasi" si legge Supereroi in San Fransokyo cantata dal rapper Moreno) tutte le musiche del film sono fantastiche. In particolare mi permetto di segnalare "Edge of the Earth" dei 30 Seconds to Mars e "Immortals" dei Fallout Boys. Parentesi doppiaggio Italiano: Come prevedibile è di altissimo livello. A prestare la voce a Hiro c'è Arturo Valli, quattordicenne come il suo personaggio, che è stato a dir poco bravissimo. Gli altri sono doppiatori importanti (almeno per quantità di linee doppiate) sono Simone Crisari per Fred, Rossa Caputo per GoGo Tomago, Davide Perino per Wasabi, Ludovica Bebi per Honey Lemon, Stefano Crescentini per Tadashi Hamada ed Edoardo Siravo per il professor Callaghan. Ovviamente sono stati tutti breavissimi. Le guest star sono la comica Virginia Raffaele nel ruolo di Cass, la zia di Hiro, che è stata molto brava nel suo ruolo della schizzatissima zia, e soprattutto Flavio Insinna che doppia Baymax. Ero molto spaventato all'idea che un personaggio così importante fosse doppiato da uno che non fa il doppiatore di professione, ma sono felicissimo di essere stato smentito: Insinna è stato semplicemente incredibile e la sua voce, per quanto leggermente cammuffata, è la perfezione assoluta su Baymax. Se dovessi dare una valutazione complessiva direi che questo film, che ha nell'azione frenetica e adrenalinica il suo punto di forza, è un qualcosa di semplicemente fantastico, un racconto che tiene incollati alla poltrona per tutti suoi 108 minuti, ed in sostanza l'ho preferito sia a Dragon Trainer 2 (di poco) che a The Lego Movie, gli altri grandi film d'animazione di quest'anno. L'ho detto una volta e adesso posso confermarlo: Disney ha ritrovato il suo tocco magico!